Belongings
by mklnay
Summary: There was only one person Singapore knew who could actually rattle his windows with the force of his utterly uncouth hollering. Oneshot. No pairing, really, just suggestiveness and awkwward. Singapore/Malaysia. Rated for language.


**Belonging  
**by Mklnay  
**Note:** No offense is meant in the portrayal of any characters. I'm Malaysian too, so yeah. ^^

* * *

"_SINGAPURA_!"

There was only one person Singapore knew who could actually _rattle his windows_ with the force of his utterly uncouth hollering.

"What the _shit_ is this? _Singaporean lychee?_"

And, of course, there was only one person who would be so stupid as to refer to him by his country name whilst shouting outside his apartment door. Really. Sometimes Malaysia could be such an idiot. He simply did not understand the concept of secrecy.

_BANGBANGBANG_

"I want to_ talk_ to you, arsehole! Since when did Cha Kuey Teow- _Penang Cha Kuey Teow_- originate in _Singapore?_ Open this door right now, you fucking-"

"I'd thank you not to be so vulgar. It's unbecoming."

Incredulous silence. Singapore didn't even bother to look up at his door; it was still shut and locked and double-bolted so he doubted that even _Malaysia_ with his bull-like strength would be able to break it down. Again. With a sigh, he removed his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. These documents for his boss needed to be finished soon, but the island nation would bet money that his problematic neighbour wasn't going to be leaving him alone any time soon.

He could still hope. And he wasn't going to open the door.

"You think, _this_ is unbecoming? I grew up with _England_; you have not _seen_ unbecoming yet so if you do not open the door _this instant, ya Allah-_"

"Go away."

"- I swear I'm going to break down your fucking door-"

"Malaysia." Not good- when Malaysia promised something he generally followed through.

"- In three…"

"Malaysia!" And Singapore actually liked his door this time.

"_- Two_…"

Standing, starting to lunge for the door- "Wait-!"

"- ONE…"

PANIC. "DON'T YOU DARE BREAK DOWN MY DOOR _AGAIN_ GILABABI-!"

_SMASH!_

Singapore let out a cry of shock and pain as the door crashed open and hit him in the face, the multiple locks tearing loose from the wooden frame. He tumbled backwards from the impact, a spurt of blood from his nose a needless indication of his injury. He knew he was hurt; the throbbing pain radiating from the centre of his face was enough to tell him that. Singapore hoped that Malaysia hadn't broken his nose this time.

Being around his neighbour was really a health hazard. If only he could ban the noisy idiot from entering his country.

The island nation curled his knees against his chest as all his attention focused on the focal point of pain between his eyes. It fucking _hurt_ goddamnit, and Malaysia was _so_ footing his hospital bill.

And then large, calloused hands were pulling his hands away from his face and Singapore opened his bleary, squinting eyes to level his best glare at Malaysia as the other nation inspected the damage he had done. He didn't quite trust himself to speak yet; his nose was so stuffed with blood that he was fairly sure he'd end up sounding ridiculous. And Singapore Did Not Do Ridiculous. Unlike a certain neighbour of his.

"Nah, it's not brokenlah, _bodoh_. Just bruised. Don't be a baby already, cheh." Malaysia tutted, then his face disappeared, to be replaced by a rapidly approaching hand holding a tissue. Grudgingly, still glaring, Singapore took it. Pressed it to his bleeding nose.

"Your fault for not opening the door. Who asked you to be so stubborn, _cibai gila_."

Next time, Singapore would install a swinging door, and then if Malaysia tried to kick it in again it would swing back and hopefully hit _him_ in the face. See how _he_ liked it!

"Who was the one who fucking _broke down my door_, asshole?"

Malaysia winked at him and offered a hand. There was laughter in his voice when he said, "Yalah, all in the name of good communication."

With a frustrated huff, Singapura shoved the hand away and hauled himself up by the side table, ignoring how the world tilted crazily for a moment after he was upright. Then he was stalking down the corridor leading to the bathroom, past the wreckage of his front door and past the sheer, unmitigated asshole of a peninsular nation. Once inside, he didn't even bother to shut the door, having heard the footsteps following him in- the idiot hadn't even taken off his shoes, he was tracking dirt and bacteria and dust all over Singapore's nice clean space- and knowing that Malaysia would persist no matter what he said.

Sure enough, the other nation appeared to lounge in the doorframe, lanky frame topping Singapore by a few inches. Singapore could see him in the mirror as he gingerly bathed his poor, abused nose, and he didn't like the concern he saw in the Malay nation's brown eyes.

Concern. Pah. Asshole should be concerned, considering that he'd done this to him.

"Why are you still here?"

Singapore reached for a towel to dry his face, sweeping his damp black bangs out of his eyes. It was a small blessing at least that he had not been wearing his glasses so they were still intact after his face greeted the door so spectacularly. In the mirror, he narrowed his eyes again at Malaysia who looked first sheepish, then slightly annoyed.

"I came about the list your government came out with. _Seriously_ _Singapura_, what the hell? It says that _Bak kut teh_ originated in Singapore and everything and-"

"Well, didn't it?"

Shocked anger met his flat gaze as Singapore turned to face the taller nation, leaning slowly against the bathroom sink. Then, it flashed into fire and for a moment Singapore could see the warrior and _silat _practitioner from the days of the Malaccan Sultanate in the way Malaysia's body coiled as if to strike and his hand curled around the hilt of a _keris_ that wasn't there. But he held back. Which was really somewhat surprising; Singapore would have thought that he'd at least have warranted a punch to the jaw by now, injury or no injury.

That was kind of how they worked.

Malaysia was silent for a long moment, and Singapore watched dispassionately as anger warred with control behind the other nation's eyes. It was so easy to read his face; his expressiveness was so different from Singapore's mask of bland disinterest.

But certainly not better. Nothing about that idiot could ever be better than him.

Then, suddenly, there was resolution in Malaysia's face mingled with a sly mischief that made Singapore's eyes narrow. Craftiness from Malaysia was never a good sign in the island nation's book; that was a fact proven on several occasions before this.

And then, before Singapore could blink or react or even think about pushing away, Malaysia was right there _in his space_ and leaning over him and much, much, much too close. His large hands were braced against the sink behind Singapore's thighs, and Singapore found himself bent backwards and almost sitting in the sink to avoid the larger nation. His eyes, unshielded by his spectacles, were wide with shock. Malaysia was grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

Slowly, he leaned closer and Singapore leaned back, strangling a very unmanly squeak at the proximity- their noses were almost touching as is and he couldn't quite help the automatic flicker of his eyes down to Malaysia's full, grinning mouth- and then Malaysia's face was moving past his and a warm breath ghosted across the shell of Singapore's left ear. Tendrils of wavy black hair brushed at his cheeks. Rapidly, goosebumps rippled across his skin, chased quickly on its heels by a bright red flush.

"Naa, you say that now, _sayang_…" God, when had Malaysia's voice gotten so deep? "But _you_ still belong to me, right, _Si Singapuraku?_"

And before Singapore could muster a dignified enough response (or even recall how to string words together at all, really), Malaysia's proximity was gone as quickly as it had come. Singapore could only remain frozen as the Malay nation gave a jaunty wave- as if nothing happened, the asshole- and disappeared from the bathroom. Dimly, he could hear the footsteps trotting back to his front door.

"See you around, _Singapura~_"

Then there was blessed silence.

A beat passed.

Then another.

And _then_ Singapore got angry.

"DON'T COME BACK GILA BABI SIA!"

_Fin  
_

_

* * *

_ **Author's Notes and Translations:  
**_  
Cha Kuey Teow- _Fried flat noodles with beansprouts and spring onions and prawns and egg... Yummy. :3  
_Ya Allah_- Means 'by Allah' kind of.  
_Gila babi_- Crazy pig.  
_bodoh-_ Stupid.  
_Cibai gila-_ Crazy asshole (more or less)  
_Bak kut teh-_ Pork stewed with Chinese herbs  
_silat- _A type of martial arts commonly practiced in and around the Malay Archipelago  
_keris-_ The distinctive, wavy blade sported by warriors during the reigns of the various Sultanates. Sometimes dipped in poison.  
_sayang_- A term of endearment. Most like 'dear' or 'darling'.  
_Si Singapuraku-_ My little Singapore, more or less.

Okaay. Don't be mad at me if I portrayed your country in a less than flattering manner. I'm Malaysian myself, so I thoroughly enjoyed writing my head!canon Malaysia (who is a bit of an asshole) and my head!canon Singapore (who's adorably neatfreak and tsundere kehehe). These two get on like cats and dogs, oh my. But it's kind of historical, that relationship. I don't even want to count how many times the Malaysian Government has clashed with Singapore over the tiniest things, ahah... ^^;

So anyway; historical notes (not that there are many):  
_Singaporean Lychee, associated other foods originating in Singapore- _Yes, a list like this came out. It's kind of funny, actually. Singaporean lychee is, in reality, the rambutan fruit.  
_The Malaccan Sultanate-_ The time during the Malaccan Sultanate is more or less considered Malaya's (pre-independence Malaysia) Golden Age. It fell as a result of several factors, including poor leadership, conflicts in succession, and attacks by the Bugis people that comprise the ancestors of many Selangor Malaysians (Selangor being a state in Malaysia). The Bugis people were sailors, if I remember my history right, and they settled in many places, including Singapore. Thus, there is a place called Bugis Junction and Bugis Street in Singapore.  
_Singapore belonging to Malaysia-_ Okay, I admit, it's kind of a tongue-in-cheek attitude of some Malaysians, this. Partly due to Singapore being a part of Malaysia before our leaders at the time- Tunku Abdul Rahman and Lee Kuan Yew- had a disagreement of some sort (cannot remember, eh) and Singapore split off from Malaysia. They gained independence a short while later.

So I'm fairly sure that whole bunch of notes was useless, because doubtless if you picked this to read you have a basic understanding of Malay and/or the history of Malaysia and Singapore. ^^

As a side note; inspired due to me having been reading a lot of Indonesian fics recently featuring Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapore and the rest of the ASEAN bunch. Mmhmm.

Cheers~  
Mklnay


End file.
